Never Too Late
by misfitvampire
Summary: Ashton McKenzie, Stan's cousin from California, moves in with him after her parents are killed. She wants Kyle, and Kyle wants her, but both are oblivious to the other's feelings. Does true love exist? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own South Park or any of the characters. I own Ashton McKenzie, and that's about it.**

**Authors Note: Alright, so I'm starting a new story. It's my first attempt at a South Park fic, so sorry if it sucks. Please review, but don't waste my time and yours by flaming. But if you like, tell me so I can continue. Thanx.**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

I couldn't believe I was moving. This was gonna suck ass. Some stupid small mountain town called South Park. Why was I moving? Well, my house burned down, and it killed my parents. That may sound like a big deal, and it was a big deal then, but it isn't now. So anyway, since I was now an orphan, I was moving in with my Aunt Sharon, Uncle Randy, and my cousins Stan and Shelly.

I had just gotten off the plane, and I was looking around the airport for my new family. Finally I saw them, a boy my age, a girl a few years older, and their parents, my Aunt and Uncle. I dragged my bags over to hem.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello Ashton! My goodness, last time we saw you, you were 3 years old! My, you've grown," Aunt Sharon said. "You remember me and Uncle Randy, and your cousin Shelly, but you were too small to remember Stan. Ashton, your cousin Stan, and Stan, your cousin Ashton."

"Hi Stan," I said.

"Hey Ashton," Stan said.

"Hi Shelly," I said.

"Hi, turd," Shelly said.

"Alright, Randy, grab her bags, let's go get in the car," Aunt Sharon said. I followed behind them out into the parking lot. It was snowing. Stan trailed back and walked beside me.

"So, you're from California?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," I said, quietly.

"It must be nice there. Well, South Park will be a big change for you. I'm really sorry about your parents, Ashton. I'm sad too, they were my Aunt and Uncle too you know." Stan said.

"Thanks." I said, with a little smile.

"No problem, and as soon as we get into town, you can meet my friends."

"Okay, that might be fun," I said. We were outside now, and we got into the car. I had to sit in the back with Shelly and Stan. As we drove to Stan's house, I looked out the window. My hair was black, and it was perfectly straight, so it always fell in my eyes. I flipped it out of my eyes as I watched the snowflakes fall on the window and melt. Man, that depressed the hell out of me. They seemed so lonely. And the way they just melted, died, it reminded me of my parents. Stan tapped me on the shoulder. I focused my icy blue eyes on him.

"Hey, Ashton, it's gonna be alright," He said to me. Those words meant a lot to me.

When we got home, Stan helped me drag my bags up to his room.

"Okay, since we don't have a guest room, you're gonna have to stay in my room with me. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Of course," I said. I looked around. They had set up an extra bed for me, with a dresser and night table beside it. They were being so nice to me. It almost brought a tear to my eye.

"So, you wanna come meet my friends?" Stan asked. I nodded.

We walked downstairs and Stan yelled to Aunt Sharon that he was taking me to meet "the guys". She said to be home by dinner. We stepped outside and snow was still falling. I pulled my black and red striped jacket closer around me.

"Come on," Stan said. "The guys are all over at Kyle's," I had no idea who the hell Kyle was, so I just nodded. We came up to another house that looked like all the others. Stan knocked on the door. It was soon answered by a boy, who from that moment on stole my heart. He wore an orange jacket, and a green hat. He had the face of an angel.

"Hey Stan, who's that? Is that your cousin?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, Kyle this is Ashton, Ashton this is Kyle."

"Hey Ashton, well come in you guys, we're watching Terrance and Phillip," Kyle said.

"You guys watch Terrance and Phillip?" I spoke up. I used to watch Terrance and Phillip back home all the time.

"Yeah, of course dude," Kyle said as we stepped in and he shut the door. We walked into the living room, where two other boys sat. One in an orange parka and one really fat one in a red jacket.

"Dude, who's the broad?" The fat one asked. I stared at him, slightly taking offence to being called a 'broad.'

"Cartman, shut up, this is my cousin Ashton. Ashton, that's Cartman, and that's Kenny."

Kenny said something, but it was muffled by his parka.

"Dude, Kenny!" Stan said, looking disgusted at Kenny.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what Kenny said.

"Ummm, he said hi Ashton," Stan said.

"Oh… okay, hi Kenny," I said. Kenny looked at me for a second and then started laughing under his parka. Cartman laughed too, but Kyle and Stan frowned at him.

"I'm going to get drinks. You wanna come Ashton?" Kyle asked.

"Sure," I said and followed him out to the kitchen. Once we were out of hearing range of the guys, I asked Kyle,

"So, what did Kenny really say?" Kyle almost dropped the pop cans.

"He said… he said you have nice tits. But don't mind him, he's a pervert." I'm sure I had a weird look on my face, but then I burst out laughing. Kyle looked at me, smiled, and looked like he was deep in thought.

We walked back out to the living room, and I sat on the couch between Kyle and Stan, while Cartman and Kenny sat on the floor. We sipped pop, while watching Terrance and Phillip.

"Hey, Ashton, friends forever," Kyle said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah!" Stan said.

Kenny said something that sounded like yeah", and Cartman said, "Kyle, you sound like a fag," But from that moment on, we _were _all friends forever.

That was seven years ago, when we were nine. Now, we were 16, and still best friends. Except for Cartman, who I hated. We still hung out with him, but he always made fun of Kyle for being Jewish, and me for being an orphan.

Instead of South Park Elementary, we go to South Park High, but other than that, nothing has changed. Except for Kenny, who doesn't wear his parka quite so tight, so now we can understand him.

When we were 15, I had a band with some other girls that we were friends with, but we broke up for some reason. I was the singer. I had a pretty good voice.

And, Kyle still had my heart.

So this one day, the five of us had just finished skating at Stark's Pond, and me and Stan had to go home. I was waiting with Cartman, Kenny and Kyle while Stan pissed behind a bush.

"Hey you guys should all come over to our house tomorrow, since it's the weekend and all. Wanna?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll be there," Kyle said. Stan came out from behind the bush.

"Okay, let's go," He said to me.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," I said and waved to the guys (and gave Cartman the finger) as me and Stan walked away.

**:KYLE'S P.O.V.:**

We watched as they walked away. When they were out of hearing distance, I sighed.

"Dude, she is so beautiful," I said, lusting after Ashton.

"No she's not! She's a stupid ugly orphan!" Cartman shouted.

"Cartman, shut up, you fat asshole," I said to him angrily.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out already then?" Kenny asked me.

"She's Stan's cousin, that's why," I said.

But I knew that wasn't the reason. I knew Stan, and I knew that he would be cool with us going out if he knew we really liked each other. The real reason was that I knew she could never like a guy like me.

**Authors Note: Okay, so that was the little pilot episode. Sorry it was like majorly short, but if people like it and review and want me to continue, the next ones will be longer, and hopefully better :)**


	2. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or any of the characters except for Ashton.**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank gobgobstopper, xxFadingAwayxx, and SaintFan for their reviews, and I would also like to thank anyone else who read. But please review! It makes me feel appreciated :)**

**Chapter Two: Just Another Day**

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the oh-so-glorious sound of Stan singing in the shower. I don't even know what the fuck song he was singing. I listened for the sound of anyone else in the house. Uncle Randy and Aunt Sharon must have been at work, because I didn't hear them, and I didn't hear Shelly either, so she must be out with friends or something. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Three guesses what I was thinking about, the first two don't count. It was Kyle.

My thoughts were interrupted though, because Stan had just started rapping. He was singing that song by Eminem and Trick Trick, "Welcome to Detroit" or something like that. I don't remember. I don't care either. But it was annoying, and I was about to yell at him when I heard the phone ringing. I looked at the clock, figuring it must be later than I thought. It was, it was about 11, and I thought it was only 9. Anyway, got out of bed, went out into the hallway and then downstairs and picked up the stupid phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Ashton!" Said a voice I knew to be Wendy's. A lot of people thought Wendy was a bitch. I didn't. She was like me, she was just a girl. A fairly nice one. I guess that's why some people at school didn't like me. Because I was friends with Wendy, people at school who didn't like Wendy in turn hated me as well. In fact, apart from Wendy, Bebe and the guys, I didn't have that many friends. Acquaintances, but not necessarily friends. People that didn't hate me, but weren't my best friends either. And then there was people that hated me, but I said that already. Anyway, I'm babbling, so I'll get on with mine and Wendy's conversation.

"Hi Wendy, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much. Listen, you wanna come to the mall today? Just me, you and Bebe, none of those bitches that hate us."

I was about to say yes, but I then I remembered that the guys were coming over today.

"Sorry Wendy I can't, Kenny, Kyle and Cartman are coming over," I said.

"Ew, Cartman," Wendy said. The tone of her voice made me laugh, and I have a very weird laugh, I snort sometimes, which I did this particular time, so it made Wendy laugh too.

"Well, do you want to come over?" I asked her.

"Sure, what time?" She asked.

"Uh, hold on." I said and put down the phone.

"Stan!" I yelled. I guess he was out of the shower, because he heard me.

"What?" He yelled back.

"When are the guys coming over?" I shouted.

"At like noon," He yelled back. I picked up the phone.

"Sometime around noon," I told Wendy.

"Okay, I'll be there," She said.

"Kay, bye,"

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and walked back upstairs to see if Stan was out of the shower so I could have one. He wasn't in the bathroom so I opened his room door. He was in his boxers looking for a shirt.

"Hey Stan," I started.

"Jeez Ashton! Can't it wait till I'm dressed, you perv?" He said. It was funny, because he walked around the house in his boxers all the time anyways.

"No. Listen. Wendy is coming over too okay? I just invited her." I replied.

"What? You invited Wendy here? But dude, She's my ex-girlfriend! Twice!" Stan said.

"So? She's my friend," I said.

"Ah, whatever," He said.

"I'm going to have a shower, don't turn on any water," I said and walked out of the room. The reason I told him not to turn on any water was because if I didn't say it, he assumed that I'd given him permission to turn on the hot water in the kitchen sink and make the shower water cold as hell, freezing me to death.

So I went to the bathroom, had a shower, and wrapped a rowel around myself when I got out to walk to my room. There I got dressed and blow dried my hair.

Later, when it was time for Wendy and the guys to come over, I was sitting upside down in a chair watching TV so I made Stan answer the door, after Cartman knocked about four times and yelled, "Ay, answer the goddam door!"

Stan walked back into the living room with Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman.

"God dammit you stupid lazy whore, would it kill you to answer to door?" Cartman asked me. I frowned angrily and was about to insult him right back, but someone else beat me to it.

"Shut your fucking mouth, fat ass!" Kyle said. Then it was quiet for a second, and everyone looked at Kyle, including me.

"Well, it looks like Jew boy has—" Cartman started to say, but Kyle cut him off.

"To go to the bathroom," Kyle tried to finish Cartman's sentence. "Yeah, so, I'll be back in a sec," He said, and quickly went into the bathroom.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," I said.

"Yeah, who wants to watch Asses of Fire?" Stan asked us. So we all sat down and watched the Terrance and Phillip movie, and Kyle joined us a minute later. Cartman was too into the movie to say anything to him. About a half hour later, there was another knock at the door. I knew it would be Wendy so I answered it. Sure enough, it was Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, come in," I said. She did. I looked at the guys who were still watching the movie. I'd seen it about 8 million times, so I asked Wendy,

"Do you wanna go to the mall?"

"I thought you didn't want to," She replied.

"Ah, I've seen this movie about a million times," I said.

"Alright, let's go," She said. So we did, we went to the mall to avoid any other awkward moments with Kyle, or with Wendy and Stan.

At the mall, we shopped for a bit, but then sat down at the food court by the fountain with milkshakes.

"So, still like Kyle?" Wendy asked me. I sighed.

"Yeah," Then I told her what happened before, about Cartman calling me a stupid lazy whore and Kyle standing up for me.

"Wow, sounds like he has a little thing for you too," Wendy grinned, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Haha, I wish," I laughed and took a sip of mine as well.

"So, what's going on with you and my cousin?" I asked her.

"Ugh, nothing I don't think, it's very confusing," She said, while frowning.

"I see. Well, do you wanna get going? We can go back to my house if you want," I said.

"Sure, let's go," She said. We put our milkshake cups in the garbage and walked out of the mall, and back to my house. Soon we were back at my house. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I searched in my pockets and my wallet for my key but I couldn't find it.

"Those idiots locked the door on us," I said to Wendy. I knocked on the door.

"Stan! Open the door!" I yelled. I got no response so we went around to a window on the side of the house.

We looked inside, but they had the blinds drawn and the curtains closed.

"What the fuck are they doing in there?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe they're having a big orgy," Wendy joked. I laughed loudly, and then we went back to the front door.

"Stan! Open the fucking door!" I yelled, pounding on it. Then I heard footsteps and the door unlocking.

Stan appeared, in front of a cloud of smoke.

"Oh, it's just you," He said.

"Yeah, who did you think it wa-" I started to say, but cut myself off sniffing the air.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" I exclaimed when I walked into the house and saw what they-correction, Kenny-was doing.

**Ok, so review, and I'll get the next chapter out…whenever… And sorry if this was really short.**


	3. One Drunken Night

**Dislcaimer: Ya, I don't own South Park.**

**Authors Note: Heh, sweet, People read my story. So thank you, to anyone who reviewed, or who reads, and I have 2 special thanks:**

**Call Me Blue Streak, for adding my story to your C2, and Banana4422 who also reviewed my Outsiders story!**

**Chapter Three: One Drunken Night**

The cloud of smoke was being caused by Kenny smoking weed.

"Dude!" Me and Wendy said at the same time. Kenny just looked at us. After a second of silence, I burst out laughing. Kenny joined in, too. Wendy didn't, though. Wendy never has anything to do with drugs or alcohol, she's weird like that.

"Kenny! Do you know what that stuff can do to your brains?" Wendy asked Kenny.

"Yeah, nothing that's not already wrong with it!" Kenny said and laughed again. I looked at him with an amused expression on my face. Wendy shook her head.

"Well, I'm going home. I'll call you later Ashton," Wendy said and left the house.

"Well, this is hilarious. Kenny man, where did you get the money to buy pot though?" I asked him.

"I didn't buy it, my uncle gave it to me," He said, as if it was a perfectly normal every day experience. That made me laugh again. Then I thought of something.

"Stan, don't you think Uncle Randy and Aunt Sharon will be a little pissed when they come home, and smell marijuana smoke, and see Kenny high, and find that bag of pot sitting on the table with rolling papers and a lighter beside it?" I asked. Stan stared at me, then at the stuff I'd just pointed out as if it was the first time he'd ever seen it.

"Oh… man… I guess we better get out of here!" Stan said. I was honestly not a goody-two-shoes at all, so at the time, I too saw that as the best way out of trouble.

Kenny grabbed his pot, rolling papers and lighter and stuffed them in his pocket, and then the five of us went outside and got into Cartman's car. Yes, being the spoiled little brat that he was, Mrs. Cartman had gotten him a car for his sixteenth birthday.

Kenny sat in the front with Cartman driving and Kyle, Stan and I sitting in the back.

"Where to, you guys?" Cartman asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Let's go to the beer store and see if they believe us that we're 19," Kenny said. Good old Kenny. Half the stuff we do, we wouldn't have done without Kenny there to suggest it. Like stuff involving drugs or law-breaking or perverted stuff, or buying alcohol, like we were trying to go do now.

When we got to the beer store, of course they didn't believe us that we weren't goddam minors, which we were, but we tried. We were about to leave, but Stan said,

"Hey guys, remember that time we paid a homeless guy to get us into the Terrance and Phillip movie?"

A couple minutes later, we were waiting outside the liquor store for a homeless guy we paid to get us a case of beer and a case of Woody's Ice. (Those are vodka coolers, incase you don't know, and they kick ass.)And of course, a bottle of vodka for himself.

Finally he came out with out alcohol and being the geniuses that we are, we drank some while we were in the car. Some of the beer, that is. It was pretty much night time by that time. I mean it was dark and all. So, here we were, five stupid teenagers driving around with a case of beer and a case of Woody's after dark.

Kenny was laughing his ass off in the front seat with a bottle of half empty Coors in his hand, and 2 other bottles lay empty and forgotten beneath his feet. Cartman had half a bottle of beer and half a bottle of Woody's sitting on the dashboard and an empty beer beside him. Here in the backseat, Kyle was laughing at whatever Kenny was laughing at, and just finishing off his third beer. Stan and I were both on our second Woody's, and I'd also had a beer. I was leaning on Stan giggling like a madwoman, and then this song came on the radio that I liked.

"Woo! Crank it, fat boy!" I yelled louder that I had too at Cartman. He swerved across the road as he leaned over to turn up the radio to a very high volume, while yelling "Ay, I'm big boned!"

"Yeah, and you've got a 'big bone' for Britney Spears while she's pregnant!" Stan slurred, making the rest of us laugh even harder.

"You guys, look!" Kyle said as we drove by this vacant lot that some people used to hang out in. There was a bonfire going, and there was tons of people from our school there having a party, and they had a keg.

"Sweet!" Cartman said and pulled in.

"Hey you guys, look who it is!" Said a drunk Clyde when we got out of the car.

"Ehhh guys, join the partay!" Said another drunken one. Surprisingly, it was Bebe.

We walked over to the bonfire, where Token and Craig were roasting marshmallows.

"Gimme some beer, Give US sombeer," I slurred, walking up to the kid in charge of the keg. He handed the five of us a cup of beer, in exchanged for a buck a piece.

We partied for a while, until I went out in the bush for the urge to throw up. What I didn't notice then was that Kyle had went into the bush as well to take a piss. I stumbled into the bushes and threw my hands out in front of me until they hit a tree. There I bent over and hurled. When I was done, I heard movement from behind a bush.

"Whozere?" I said, wiping my mouth. Kyle emerged and walked over to me.

"Oh, it's Kyle!" I laughed. Throwing up didn't even help. I was still pretty tipsy.

"Hey, it's Ashton! Fancy meetin' you here," Kyle slurred. I tried to walk over to him, but instead fell over a root and crashed into him, sending us ontot he ground. I laughed uncontrollably, lying beside him on the ground. Then I turned and looked at him. He was looking at me too.

"Kyle, you're so hot," I said, almost in a whisper. He sputtered.

"What did you say?" He said, looking amazed and happy.

"I said you're hot," I said, and moved my face in to kiss him. I never got to though, because Cartman jumped through a bush right beside us, aiming a video camera at us, and laughing his ass off.

"Woo! Alright! I got all of that on camera, the orphan has the hots for the Jew boy! And he knows he likes it, by the way," Cartman added, for the sake of recording it on the tape.

"Cartman, you asshole!" I yelled, trying to stand up, but falling down again.

Cartman laughed harder, still videotaping it.

"This is gold, I'll call it Stan's cousin and goody-two-shoes smart boy Jew lettin' loose!" Cartman said and backed up, taking another shot of me, then turning his lens on Kyle, who was now throwing up.

"Ashton? I'm ready now, were we gonna kiss?" He said, stumbling back to his feet, not aware of Cartman filming us.

"Cartman!" I yelled and chased him back to the bonfire, wobbling slightly, with him STILL filming me all the way back to the bonfire.

"Ashton? What's going on?" Stan said, walking over to me, and tripping Cartman in the process.

"He has a video camera!" I yelled, holding onto Stan so I wouldn't fall down, and pointing a shaking finger at Cartman, who was on the ground cursing.

"Okay, calm down," Stan said, looking a little buzzed but not completely drunk anymore.

"Hey, you guys, I think there's a bear!" Kyle said, stumbling out of the woods and into the firelight.

"Okay, let's go home," Stan said, and we all piled into Cartman's car. I fell asleep on the way home, And the next thing I remember is leaning on Stan to get into the house.

"Okay, when we go in, you gotta shhhh!" Stan said quietly, putting a finger to his lips.

"Right, shhh!" I whispered, and mimicked him, giggling like crazy.

We got in the house, and I don't think Uncle Randy and Aunt Sharon were awake. I don't even remember most of that night, the reason I could tell you about it was because I saw Cartman's stupid videotape the next day.

In the morning, Uncle Randy was at work, and Aunt Sharon casually asked us where we were last night. Thinking quickly, Stan came up with an excuse.

"We were at Cartman's house with Kenny and Kyle, mom. We stayed later than we expected, but Cartman drove us home." He said.

"Oh... okay, well I'm going to work I'll see you kids tonight," She said, leaving the house. As soon as she was gone, I let out a huge groan and slunk onto the couch.

"Jeez Ashton, here, take and Advil," Stan said and handed me a pill and a glass of water.

"Ugh, thanks," I said and swallowed the pill. Then someone knocked on the door, pounding my headache into my head, making it feel like someone was hitting me in the head with a baseball bat.

"Ahhhh, Get the door!" I said to Stan, squinting my eyes shut. It was Cartman and Kyle.

"Dude where's Kenny?" Stan asked.

"He's at home sleeping. Dude, that kid was fucked last night. But, so were Ashton and Kyle, and I have it ont his videotape!" Cartman grinned, waving a tape in our faces.

Kyle and I groaned loudly as Cartman put the tape in the VCR and pressed play.

At first it was Butters drunk, which I can honestly say was the most hilarious thing I saw that whole year, then Token making out with some girl and Cartman off screen saying, "Yeah, go Token!" Then there was static for a second, and then there was Kyle and me laying on he ground laughing, and leaves around the camera lens, as if Cartman was hiding behind a bush.

"Kyle, you're so hot," I said on the tape. I could feel my face turning red. Cartman laughed maniacally. When he was through laughing, the tape showed him jumping out of the bushes and laughing at us.

"Oh man, I should have stayed in there and taped longer, you guys probably would have banged or something!" Cartman laughed.

"Ashton? I'm ready now, are we gonna kiss?" The on-screen Kyle said, wiping the sides of his mouth. I looked over and saw Kyle turning red as well. We kept watching the movie and saw me chasing Cartman and his laughing off screen, and there was static for a second while he fell down, then the camera was pointed skyward and we could hear Cartman muttering "God dammit, son of a bitch.." And Stan saying we should go home after Kyle saying there was a bear.

More static for a second, then Kenny filming himself in the car saying,

"Tonight, I'm shitfaced, and I made out with two girls at the same time! That means when I got to second, I actually got to fourth, cuz there was four boobs!" I laughed at that part. Then Kenny filmed the backseat, which showed Kyle asleep with his face against the window, and me asleep leaning on Stan.

"Well Stan, how was your night? Come on, comment on our little beercapade!" Kenny prompted. Stan frowned.

"Give me that camera!" He said and reached for it. The camera fell down, and was pointing under the seat where a couple empty bottles lay. Off screen, Stan and Kenny's voices were talking.

"Come on Stan, don't be so uptight, I bet you made out with a girl or two tonight!" Kenny slurred at him.

"Man, shut up!" Stan said. Kenny laughed and Stan picked up the camera. There was a lovely shot of the back of Cartman's head, and then he reached back and grabbed the camera.

"And that concludes our drunk night of Kenny getting to fourth base, Stan being a little pussy, me making this kick ass tape, and Ashton and Kyle finally not being little bitches and telling each other that they wanna bang each other," Cartman said sincerely into the camera and then the tape was over.

"And it's true, orphan and Jew boy like each other!" Cartman taunted. Kyle and I looked each other in the eye, each of us wondering what the other was thinking.

**Woo, chapter three! So, please review, and I'll get the next chapter out faster, m'kay?**


	4. Teen Drama

**Disclaimer: I still don't own South Park. Get it, got it, good.**

**Author's Note: Mkay, this might be the last one for a little while, because tomorrow I'm going to my grandma's house for a week. So, enjoy this one! Thanks to everyone that reviewed or read!**

**Chapter Four: Teen Drama**

Kyle and I broke our eye contact when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Stan yelled. Kenny stumbled in, looking horrible. He wasn't wearing his hood at all, and his hair was a mess.

"Hey Kenny," Stan greeted.

"Uggh," Kenny replied.

"Ooh, that bad huh? Ashton too." Cartman said and laughed at us. "But Ashton likes Kyle, and Kyle likes Ashton too! Isn't that the most hilarious pathetic thing you've ever heard?" He went on.

"Cartman, I'll kick your fat a-ahhh, my head," I said and laid back on the couch.

Kenny looked at Cartman.

"Dude that's not pathetic, that's cool. I have like 3 girlfriends. Just because you can't get one, don't diss people that _can _get one," Kenny said. Stan and Kyle laughed, and I wanted to laugh too but my head hurt so damn much. Cartman sighed.

"I hate you Kenny," He said.

"No you don't," Kenny said.

"Well fine! Screw you guys, I'm going home," Cartman said and stood up. He took his stupid tape out of the VCR and walked out the door without looking back.

After fatass left, we spent about 2 hours laying around. Whenever Stan or Kyle tried to talk though, Kenny and I would hush them because of our headaches.

"Kyle, can I talk to you?" Stan said after a while.

"Sure," Kyle said and Stan and Kyle left the room, going out into the kitchen. I was sitting beside Kenny on the couch.

"Oh my God Kenny, I've never had a hangover before, and it hurts!" I said, leaning over onto him and covering my face with my hands. He laughed a little.

"I know kid," He said and patted me on the back.

**:Kyle's P.O.V.:**

I'll admit I was pretty scared when Stan wanted me to talk to him. Maybe he was going to get mad at me, because maybe he knew I liked Ashton, and maybe he didn't want me to like his cousin! Well, saying "maybe" never helped anyone, so I faced Stan.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Well, I kinda noticed… I mean, Ashton sometimes seems like… do you like my cousin?" Stan asked abruptly.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be taken off guard.

"Hey man it's okay if you do," He said a little too fast and in a voice a little too high pitched.

"Um, Stan? Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," He said, unconvincingly.

"Look dude, if I went out with Ashton-I mean, if I actually liked her and she actually liked me," I added quickly, "We wouldn't go out, it would be too weird for you, she's your cousin, and I'm your best friend. It wouldn't be right." Stan looked at me.

"Kyle," He said in a normal voice finally, "If you like her, go for it."

I stared at him stupidly with my mouth open.

"Are you—sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure dude, I'd go out with your cousin if she was hot," Stan said, and laughed. I laughed too.

"Thanks," I said and put my hand on his shoulder. We walked back out into the living room and saw Kenny sitting on the couch with Ashton leaning on him with her head buried in her hands.

"Hey, Ashton," Stan said. "Can I talk to you?"

**:ASHTON'S P.O.V.:**

I took my hands away from my face and squinted because of the light as I looked at my cousin.

"Uh, sure," I said and got off the couch. I followed Stan into the kitchen.

"What?" I asked with my hand on my forehead.

"Do you like Kyle? Because you know… he likes you," Stan said, making me almost fall down.

"What!" I yelled, forgetting all about my headache, but remembering it the second I yelled. "Ah!" I finished and threw my hand to my head.

"Shh! He said he likes you, and I told him to go for it, because lets face the truth here, you like him too," He laughed. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"I'm psychic. And, I saw you staring all googly-eyed at him once." I laughed out loud.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yep." I smiled and rolled my eyes while Stan laughed. We walked back out to the living room and saw Kyle playing slaps with Kenny, and Kenny kept losing because he was slow, because of his hangover.

The next day was school again. Whenever I walked around in the halls, I never saw Kyle without Bebe talking to him. She was just always talking to him. I caught up with her once after a class we had together.

"What do you keep talking to Kyle about?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was seeing if, maybe he wanted to go out with me sometime," She said and giggled. My heart really sank there. But she was my friend, so I couldn't say anything.

"Oh," I said, a little downcast. Then I remembered something. "Didn't you already go out with Kyle?"

"Well yeah, but this time it'll be different. Somehow it will." She said, looking dreamy.

"Oh… Well, good luck…" I said and walked away without another word. I ran into Wendy, because I was looking down.

"Oh, sorry Wendy," I said, in a very monotone voice.

"That's okay, hey what's wrong Ashton, you look sad," She asked.

"It's, it's nothing…" I said and tried to walk away. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"No, it's not nothing, what's going on? Is it about Kyle?" She asked. I nodded.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Bebe kept asking him out. And I think he's going to do it," I said.

"Oh my God, he won't do it, trust me, they went out and it crashed and burned!" She said.

"I hope you're right," I trailed off. "I gotta go meet the guys, Cartman's driving us home," I said.

"Okay, bye hun," Wendy said.

"Seeya Wendy," I said and walked away. I walked down the hall and out the door, down the steps with my hand in my pocket.

"Ashton!" Stan called. I looked to the left side of the parking lot outside the school and saw Stan, Cartman and Kenny outside the car. Where was Kyle? I walked over to them and voiced my thoughts.

"I dunno, the last I saw he was talking to Bebe," Kenny said.

"Yeah, he's been talking to her all day," Stan said.

"That is fucking weak, she's a bitch," Cartman said. Normally I would have defended my friend, but for some reason I wasn't in the mood at the moment. Kyle walked up to us a second later. I moved to quietly stand behind Stan.

"Dude, where were you?" Stan asked.

"I was talking to Wendy, she asked me out." He said.

"Are you gonna go?" Kenny asked. I glanced up from the ground to look at him. He looked back at me with a look in his eyes that was kind of obvious, but at the same time hard to read. It was a very sad look, and I could see desperation in his eyes. Finally he looked at the rest of the guys and said,

"I dunno," I closed my eyes. I didn't know whether I should be relieved he didn't say yes, or worried that he still might say yes. I decided to try and let it go until later. We got in the car, and as always, Cartman drove with Kenny in the front seat and me, Stan and Kyle in the back. Cartman dropped Kyle off first, then Kenny, then Stan and I. He drove off, leaving Stan and me standing in the driveway. As soon as he drove away, I let out an "oh god!"

"Are you okay, Ashton?" Stan asked. I frowned and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Why the hell did you tell me that Kyle liked me? Is this a sick game or something?" I spat angrily.

"What? No! I would never do that to you! He likes you, he really does, and I don't know what's up with him!" Stan said, sort of angry at me for not trusting him.

"Well maybe you pushed him too hard and he's not into me anymore!" I yelled.

"No! Ashton, Kyle is not an asshole. He still likes you, did you see the way he looked at you today when he told us about Bebe?" Wow, nothing got by this guy. I sighed.

"Yeah, I saw that. I'm sorry Stan." I said.

"It's okay. Just, don't underestimate Kyle, okay?" He said. I nodded. But later, I wished I hadn't thought that Kyle wouldn't let me down. The five of us, later, were at a McDonalds for dinner, because all our parents were at this party and we had no food, so we went there.

When we all sat down by the playplace, Cartman brought up the subject of Bebe again.

"So, are you gonna go out with Bebe?" He asked. Kyle hesitated for a second, and then answered,

"Yeah, yeah I guess I will."

**Dun dun DUN! Ooh, you'll all have to wait till next Thursday to see what happened! Haha! REVIEW! I love you all!**


	5. Crazy Ass Week

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own South Park. Trey Parker and Matt Stone do. Hail them.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back! I trust good times were had by all while I was gone? Well, thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. Reviewers kick ass. Oh, here's a shameless plug: If you have a MySpace, add me, mine is **** Thanks! On with the story!**

**Chapter Five: Crazy Ass Week**

The next couple of days really, really sucked. Stan and I got grounded for having Kenny, Cartman and Kyle over when they told us not to, and making a huge mess, and then lying about it, and Kyle and I got in a really big fight. It was the gayest fight you ever saw. First, the whole thing started because of Cartman getting Kyle and Bebe (who were still going out) in a fight by telling Bebe that Kyle was cheating on her, which he wasn't, and then Cartman blamed it on me. So Kyle got mad at me. We were fighting in my house for like an hour, with Cartman, Stan and Kenny watching us, when it got really bad.

"Kyle! For fuck's sakes I told you it wasn't me! Why don't you believe me!" I yelled.

"I trust Bebe, and she said you told her! And so did Cartman!" He yelled back.

"Oh, well if Cartman said it, it must be true," I sarcastically sneered.

"Dammit Ashton, why do you have to be such a bitch right now!"

That stung. Kyle had never insulted me before, especially calling me a bitch. I covered up my hurt with anger and said something I'd never said to Kyle before, and I regretted it the minute I said it.

"Don't call me a bitch you stupid Jew!"

It wasn't at all in my nature to be so mean, and the guys all knew that. Cartman grinned, Kenny's eyes went wide, and Stan sort of gasped a little bit. Kyle looked shocked for a split second, and then he glared at me. Then he just turned and left the house. It was silent for a second while I stared after the door which Kyle had just left through, shocked at my own words, and the guys stared at me.

"Dude!" Kenny said finally.

"Oh my God," Stan said.

"Oh my God is right! That was great!" Cartman said. I broke my trance and turned on Cartman.

"Shut up you fat fuck!" I yelled loudly. "This is your fault! It's your fault Kyle and Bebe might break up, and it's your fault Kyle hates me now!"

"Whatever. I hate you guys," Cartman said and left the house as well. Then he came back in and said,

"Kenny, let's go!" Kenny frowned at Cartman, but patted my shoulder quickly and left the house, following Cartman. I sat down beside Stan on the couch with my head in my hands.

"Dude, wow," He said. "I can't believe you called Kyle a stupid Jew,"

"Neither can I, but he called me a bitch!" I said.

"I can't believe that either," He said.

"Ugh!" I groaned and hunched over. Stan put his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll bet he'll forget about it soon," He said.

He didn't forget about it soon. A week went by without Kyle and I talking to each other. When we saw each other in school, we wouldn't even look at each other. Bebe broke up with Kyle, believing Cartman's story. A part of me was pissed of at Kyle for calling me a bitch, and not trusting me, and another part wanted him to forgive me for calling him a stupid Jew.

He couldn't even come over to our house to visit Stan because of us being grounded. We weren't allowed to have anyone over or go anywhere. I'd talked to Wendy at school and on the phone, but I hadn't talked to Bebe at all.

Back at home after school, all me and Stan did was play video games, watch TV, or play outside with nobody but each other. That's all we were allowed to do. Oh, and sometimes we ran away from Shelly, because she tried to hit us all the time. One time, Aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy left the house, and Shelly stayed home instead of going out with her friends or her boyfriend so she could beat us up. That was a night and a half.

Stan and I were eating these TV dinners that you buy at the grocery store and put them in the microwave, I'm sure you know the kind. With chicken nuggets, corn, soggy French fries, and a brownie that doesn't taste very chocolatey and has a weird texture. Anyway, Shelly came up to us shut off the TV.

"Shelley, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Turn that back on," Stan said.

"How about this, turd," Shelley said, and picked up the converter and whipped it at Stan. It hit him in the head.

"Oww," He said, rubbing his head where it had hit him. Then Shelly picked up a DVD case and whipped it at me. I ducked out of the way.

"Shelly, don't!" I said, getting scared, since she was older than us, and much older that she was when she _used_ to beat us up. Plus, Aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy weren't home.

Shelly walked up to us, and Stan and I freaked out and leapt off the couch. We ran over to the stairs. Shelly followed us, yelling, "Come back here turds!"

We tried to run up the stairs, but Shelly caught us bothe by the legs and smacked us silly. We finally got free though and ran up the stairs. She cahsed us, all the way until we got to our room and shut and locked the door.

"I'll be waiting, turds! You can't stay there until Mom and Dad get home!" She yelled through the door.

"Yes we can!" We yelled back in unison. Stan and I turned to each other and laughed.

Finally Aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy got back home, and we were still in our room with the door locked.

"Why were you two in there?" Uncle Randy asked.

"Shelly was hitting us again!" Stan blurted.

"Stan!" I said, because now that we told on her, she was sure to hit us some more as revenge.

"Really? Well Shelly, it looks like you're grounded too," Aunt Sharon said to her.

"Dammit! Way to go turds!" Shelly said to us and stomped off to her room. Sure, she was mad that she was grounded, but she would just sneak out, she'd done it before.

That night as I was lying in my bed, I was thinking about Kyle, and wishing that tomorrow we would make up, or at least talk.

"Ashton?" Stan called through the darkness.

"Are you asleep?" He called.

"No," I whispered. "And keep your voice down, we'll get in trouble."

"Sorry," He whispered "Ashton, I know Kyle still likes you, you guys will make up soon," He said and yawned. Then he kinda trailed off and I guess fell asleep.

I kept staring his way in the dark room, than turned to my other side with my eyes open and still wide awake.

I could only hope my cousin was right. I guess I wasn't as wide awake as I thought, because I yawned, and then fell asleep.

The next day at school, I hadn't seen Kyle all day by lunch time. I was at my locker, putting my chemistry homework away, when I saw him walking down the hall with Kenny.

I closed my locker and looked at him walking by. For a split second, he looked up at me, and made eye contact. Then, as he passed me, he lowered his eyes back down to the floor. Kenny looked sympathetically at me. I looked down as well when they were gone.

When I looked back up, I saw one of the teachers putting a new note on the bulletin board. I watched him, and when he walked away I went to go read the note. This is what it said:

_Attention Students!_

_Next week, we will be holding a talent show in the auditorium._

_All welcome, and all talents welcome._

_Bring your best talent and come perform for us! Winners will be picked the day after. Listen to the morning announcements for more details._

I read it over twice, with an idea forming in my head.


End file.
